


Tight

by B1tterCoc0a (SunFallDown)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, spirit blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/B1tterCoc0a
Summary: Yone is tied up, at the feet and mercy of The Collector...
Relationships: Yone/Thresh (League of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I love the Spirit Blossom skins...

Yone awakened, disorientated, dizzy, only to find himself kneeling at the feet of The Collector. He knew not how he got there, or what was going on, but he’s quick to sense danger. The man in the mask is an Azakana...

He tries to stand up, but he felt his limbs bound tight against his body. The Collector chuckled lightly, as Yone struggled against the ropes, yet his struggle was futile. The knit was tight. He couldn’t move.

“So, this is the elder brother of legend?” Thresh laughs a bit. “Have to say that I’m a bit... disappointed...”

Yone scoffed, a primal anger rising from his stomach. Low-level mockery while he could not strike back, a prime example of cowardice.

“Release me now, creature.” Yone glared at Thresh.

“Oh dear, no need to be so disrespectful now, is there?”

Thresh remained relaxed as Yone attempted to drill a hole through his skull with a glare only. He sat carefree on a throne in the middle of the room, a room with the walls painted in the motif of the mountains and the woods that could be seen in this world. It felt like he was looking into the outside, an illusion of freedom...

“What is it that you want?” Yone spat.

Thresh simply chuckled to himself again. He crossed one leg over the other, and slowly, he let his foot touch Yone’s chin, lifting it, forcing Yone to look at him in the eye. 

“You are so tense, little one,” Thresh smiled behind the mask. “So engulfed in negative emotions.”

Yone bit his lip. He would move his face away if he could, but something kept him in place. He could only stare, a glare still fiery in his eyes, as the mask was slowly removed and revealed more of the purple skin, the white eyes, the roots of those horns...

“I was thinking that, perhaps... I could be of some utility for that.”

With that said, Thresh rose from his seat, and Yone was the first witness of how the purple skin faded into a pale tone, how the hair once white as snow now turned a dark mane, how the golden plate on his jaw faded away and revealed a charming smile...

Against his will, Yone felt blood rushing over to his cheeks at the sight of a monster turning into such a beautiful man.

“This is better, I assume from your reaction,” Thresh smirked. It was a dangerous smirk, yet its charm was the only thing that Yone could process. His heart was beating faster, too. Damn it, since when...?

Thresh kneeled in front of Yone, lifting his right hand to caress Yone’s cheek softly. This did little to help the blush on Yone’s cheeks.

“Relax, little one,” Thresh cooed, “Leave it all to me.”

Suddenly, Yone felt cold hands against his shoulders, a touch so light he almost missed it, and before he realized, the Collector had somehow managed to lower Yone’s kimono off his shoulders, revealing all of his chest.

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Yone yelped. He wasn’t sure how his ears were getting so hot.

Thresh did not answer. Instead, he let his hands caress the pale chest in front of him, let his fingertips trace the shape of the muscles bound by rope. The lightest touch sent shivers down Yone’s spine, the cold fingers making his nipples stand on end, and Thresh took the opportunity to pinch those as well.

Yone bit his lip, too proud to let himself moan at the touch. He’d never let himself think too much of the pleasures of the flesh, busy enough with the art of the sword. His heartbeat under his chest, the shivering, the sensation of his pants becoming tighter by the second, all of these, such foreign sensations...

Thresh lowered his head. His mouth found one of Yone’s pink buds and gave it the lightest of kisses. With that alone, Yone could not hold back his voice anymore.

“There it is,” Thresh breathed against his chest, the warm breath contrasting oh so wonderfully with the coldness of his fingers against Yone’s chest. “Let me hear your voice, dearest.”

Yone felt the rope bite against his wrists. He wanted to cover his mouth so desperately. The noises he was making, those high ‘ah’s and ‘oh’s felt so shameful, yet as Thresh’s tongue lightly brushed against his nipple, his voice would not stop pouring. It was like electricity through his skin, through his muscles, even through the rope. All of it unknown, yet so... _enthralling_...

Thresh’s mouth abandoned Yone’s chest, and Yone felt a whine leave his lips. Gods, he wanted more, he wasn’t sure _what_ he wanted, but he wanted _more of it..._

That’s when he felt Thresh’s hand moving up his leg.

Yone breathed in. Without him realizing, Thresh had laid his head on Yone’s shoulder, leaving the lightest kiss where his pulse beat against his neck. The gesture felt... oddly intimate. It was a relaxing sensation, this type of kiss. Even though Thresh’s hand laid still on Yone’s leg, the kiss against his neck allowed him to breathe just the slightest bit easier...

When Thresh’s hand slid inside his pants, Yone allowed him to touch. He breathed in slowly as he felt that hand holding his cock just as lightly as all the other times Thresh had touched him. So delicate, yet it held such power. The cold touch of those fingers against his cock made Yone yelp, helplessly shivering as it stroked, up and down, so painfully slowly, yet _oh so, so good_...

“A-Ah...” Yone’s voice broke a bit as he exhaled.

“Mhm.” Thresh’s voice vibrated against Yone’s neck. “You would make for a fine lover.”

He kissed Yone’s neck once more. The pulse he felt under his lips was so quick. He smiled, tightening his grip just the slightest bit. Yone choked on his breath, able to make only the smallest of noises as Thresh quickened the pace, stroking up the length of Yone’s cock to lightly tease at the tip, before going down to the base again, and up, and down, _gods he was so close-_

Yone let out one last moan, as his seed coated Thresh’s hand.

Yone breathed in, and out. In, and out. His eyes were closed, yet he knew Thresh was still right next to him, as he still felt a head laying on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes, all muscles of his body suddenly feeling so tired, so ready for a good night sleep, and found Thresh giving him a warm smile.

“Is that better?”

Yone could only nod a bit.

“That is good to know.” Thresh smirked again, yet this time, Yone could not muster the energy to think of it as annoying. “I’ll be waiting for when you want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also in my tumblr, b1ttersweetcocoa, feel free to go there if you still have one to talk about the SB skins cause god.


End file.
